1. Field of the Invention
In general, the invention relates to garments and apparel, and more particularly, to garments that reveal tattoos.
2. Description of Related Art
Body art, once a niche practice, has become more popular in recent years. The most common form of body art is the tattoo, in which indelible inks are injected into the dermal layer of the skin, permanently coloring it. The process of creating a tattoo requires a degree of artistic skill, and can be time-consuming as well as painful for the person being tattooed.
In some cultures, tattoos signify group membership, position, or importance, and are given or received in connection with particular rites of passage. Even in cultures that do not associate tattoos with particular rituals, tattoos are often chosen for deeply personal reasons.
For those who do not seek the permanence of a true tattoo, so-called “temporary” tattoos can be created in any number of ways. One of the more popular forms of temporary tattoo is the ink transfer temporary tattoo, where a wetted film with a pre-printed design is pressed to the skin, causing the ink to transfer from the film to the skin. Some ink transfer temporary tattoos have layers of glue or other elements intended to protect the design and keep it on the skin longer. Ink transfer temporary tattoos are popular and common because they can be mass-produced and offer predictable performance. Placed properly and well, an ink transfer temporary tattoo may last about 3-5 days.
Temporary tattoos may also be produced by applying henna or airbrushing inks onto the surface of the skin. These types of temporary tattoos can be more intricate, detailed, and personal than ink transfers, although they may require just as much artistic skill and just as much time to create as permanent tattoos.
Whether temporary or permanent, those with tattoos often want to display them. Displaying a tattoo is easy if the tattoo is in a location that is usually not covered by clothing, like the forearm. However, tattoos on the chest and back, for example, are harder to display without exposing the entire torso.
Over the years, a number of garments have been developed that include openings or windows that are meant to expose tattoos without exposing the rest of the body. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0113597 reflects one of the more recent attempts and discloses garments with strategically placed holes to reveal tattoos.
In general, these sorts of garments have a number of potential problems. For one, the openings or windows may not be finished with stitching, piping, or anything else around their edges, which leaves the opening to fray around the edges. Also, as the garment moves against the body, the opening or window may not stay in place, and may move in a way that causes it to obscure the tattoo it is meant to showcase.